Truth of Lies
by Half-Blood-Hallow
Summary: What started as a normal fight between Harry and Draco ends up resulting in problems for the entirety of Hogwarts. Drarry, rated M for later chapters. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This was on another account of mine but I decided to transfer it over to this one! :3 Anywho, this started of as an RP between a friend and I but it didn;t get very far. I liked the concept behind it and decided to continue it. So, let's see how this goes! Please R&R, I like to know if it;s going well or not so I know whether I should bother continuing it. So, the first bit of this chapter is an Rp and from then on it's just me.

Overall warnings: Some language, Yaoi in later chapters, blood, violence.

Disclaimer: These babies belong to J.K Rowling, I'm only borrowing them!

* * *

It was a normal day in Hogwarts castle – waking up to Ron snoring obnoxiously (almost violently) in his sleep, the smell of Christmas in the air, the sweaty, sticky, skin from too many heaped on covers – indeed, it was a normal day, for Harry Potter, waking up on Christmas Eve. Snowflakes flurried and danced daintily among the Hogwarts grounds, outside the wrought iron windows of the dorms. Instantly, Harry flung the silk sheets off his bed, rolled into his clothing, celebrated the fact that he was on holiday, and hurried down to breakfast. No doubt, just like every other morn, Hogwarts would have a variety of succulent foods to feast upon. How could life get any better?

Waking up the Fat Lady, almost tumbling directly into Ginny, then stumbling down the moving staircases, Harry was hurrying valiantly to get to the Great Hall – and in his haste, he ran smack dab into someone.

"Er," He said, forever eloquent, and then upon looking over the girl, realized he'd never seen her before. She was short, with dark brown curls running down her back, a slight tan, and light brown eyes. Her eyes were traveling everywhere – like she was both in completely, utter, amazement, and lost, all the same time. "Hogwarts likes to overly-decorate," He explained, assuming that she was a first year; she wore that same dazed look he'd had, "But it's…er, nice, isn't it?" She nodded mutely, "Well…sorry for stumbling into you. I was in a rush," Another mute nod, "Er, I've got to go eat. I'll see you around!" And with that, he rushed off, and upon entering the Great Hall, the strange girl was totally forgotten.

Unfortunately for Harry, not many people seemed to be here this early, with the exception of a few teachers (and Dumbledore) and…well…the Slytherins. Harry pretended, as he sat down and rewrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck, to not hear their jibes and murmurs at his appearance – but as luck would have it, he wasn't exactly deaf as he tried to be.

Slowly lifting his head, the blonde raised an eyebrow upon seeing someone rush into the room. At seeing who it was, a slight sneer fell upon his face, of course it was Potter, who else would be so obnoxious when entering a room? Rolling his eyes he inspected the other's appearance with distaste. Could the arse dress decently for once? Draco shook his head slightly before sitting up straighter and reaching for some fruit. Picking out a grape he pulled it forward and inspected it for a moment. Only the nicest fruit would be given the privilege to be eaten by him. Deeming it good enough he ate it slowly and thoughtfully; as useless as this school was Draco couldn't deny that Hogwarts did have good food.

Stifling a yawn Draco turned his head slightly and half-heartedly listened to the conversations of his "friends." It seemed they were thinking some of the things that Draco was: they also were finding ways to insult Potter's appalling appearance. "Mmm, he really should have taken my offer of friendship, maybe then I would have been able to teach him how to dress properly," he added into the conversation, earning laughs and nods of agreement.

Yawning, Draco stood up slowly, wanting to get away from the dullness that was this school. He glared slightly when Crabb and Goyle attempted to follow him, and quickly halted their actions. He gracefully swept away from the table and made his way out of the hall. As he left, he noticed a small girl looking bewildered. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head before wrapping his coat tightly around him and exiting out the front doors into the snowy courtyard.

Surprised that Draco had made fun of him – but hadn't bothered to approach him, and harass Harry to his face – Harry was…well, he was oddly insulted. Did Malfoy think that he wasn't even good enough to approach and insult anymore? He hastily grabbed a pumpkin tart, shoved the flaky goodness into his swishy robe pockets, and stormed off after Draco. The teen almost ran into that girl again – but damn it all, he was so angry.

"Malfoy!" He called out, as he traipsed out into the courtyard as well. Flurries of owls were mixing with the snowflakes; Harry had the briefest lapse in attention span to search the grey skies for Hedwig, but as it turns out, snowflakes were cluttering up and melting streaks on his glasses, and he couldn't see very well at all. Soaked, angry, and cold, he couldn't believe he'd followed Malfoy out into the courtyard – it was probably just a goddamned trap in the first place, to lure Harry out into the cold.

Draco was peacefully lost in his thoughts, thoughts about nothing in particular, but it calmed him, that was until he was interrupted by a loud and annoyingly familiar voice. Draco abruptly came to a halt and turned around to glare at Potter. Tilting his head he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot.

"Really Potter? Stalking? Just when I think you can't be any more of a freak than you already are, you do this," he bit out with a smirk. "Didn't your mother teach you that stalking is not appropriate?" The blonde added before slowly lowering his arms and pulling his wand out of his robes, just as a precaution. Carefully he made his way over to the other male until he was standing less than a foot away, "Oh, that's right, I forgot, she died before she was able to teach you anything. Pity, maybe you could have learned some semblance of style if she were still around, but it's doubtful." His smirk grew and he gave Harry a look, challenging him to make a move.

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would've crumpled into the snow, screaming, writhing, and finally exploded into a million, burning, brightly light ashes full of anger and hate – but as it was, the white-haired little ferret still stood in front of Harry, immaculate as ever. Harry would _not_ draw his wand, would _not _draw it, even as his hand was going towards it –

"At least my mother loved me," He said softly, like it was a naughty, dirty little secret, "Draco," He added, for effect, and watched those hard, glinting grey eyes, "At least my father doesn't see me as a failure," And with that, Harry's wand hand had stopped – and he just simply rested them both in his pocket, with his wand hand ready and wound up to strike if need be. Harry had learned, long ago, the best way to deal with Malfoy was to just pretend he didn't care, even though the words _did_ hurt and he wanted nothing more than to fight back by screaming and spell-casting. "At least _I_ don't have to pretend that I'm not gay…I've seen the way you ogle some guys…" And, he knew, that Malfoy would be the one to start this fight, and that, especially with that little jibe at the end – which Harry was almost sure was a lie. After all, Draco had never outwardly exhibited homosexual traits, so…why did Draco's already pale skin shift into snow white to that last remark, when it had been flushed red earlier?

"Y-you…" Draco didn't know how to finish his sentence; no word seemed good enough for what Harry was being. He didn't want to admit it, and never would say it out loud, but those words hit hard. Before he could control himself, Draco began shaking with rage.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you insult me when you yourself are nothing but that bloody headmaster's toy? You who befriended that disgusting blood traitor and filthy Mudblood? You are _nothing_." His words dripped with venom. He wanted to make the other hurt, and wanted it bad. He wanted the other to suffer. "Your mother is probably turning in her grave knowing that she sacrificed her life for someone as utterly pathetic as you."

He paused for a moment before lifting his foot and kicking Harry right in the gut, making sure that the brunette fell to the ground in the process. Before Harry had the chance to react Draco went forward and stepped down on Harry's chest, pointing his wand down at him. "Let me show you what real pain is, _Crucio_." He muttered quietly. He would make him scream.

And scream Harry did. It felt like – like he was being burned alive, or like he'd been crudely sown together and now all of the seams on his skin were forcefully being _ripped_ apart and his blood and organs and muscles and bones were being forcefully carved out of him with a toothbrush – Draco's words no longer even registered, no longer even held any bearing in his mind. His body was on the ground, causing little clouds of snow to be thrown into the air with every single spasm, every single writhe, and had Harry been able to think or see beyond the metaphorical sensation of his nerves literally being pulled out from under his skin, he would've seen that Draco was sweating, was pale, and that his face was not contorted into one of pure anger, but instead, was set in a dead, apathetic expression. Eventually, though, even the pain of the Cruciatus curse had to wear off, and the instant it began to wear off,

"_Sectumsempra," _He'd whispered, almost in a reverent tone, and Draco, apparently possessing excellent reflexes, had dodged it…

But a high scream had Draco whipped around, and Harry _dreaded_ it. He softly sobbed; why the fuck had he used that curse, why, why, why? He hadn't even known there was anyone else in the courtyard, and now Harry couldn't even get off the ground – the livid, consuming, hateful fire of _Cruciatus_ was still licking at his body, hungrily – he was still convulsing around the ground, still unable to control his body.

Draco, it seemed, looked like he'd been struck with the _petrificus totalis_ curse – he was frozen, rooted to the spot, and weak, wet, sobbing erupted from somewhere a few feet away.

"Potter," Draco said, quietly, like he was going to either throw up, or go down in a fit, "You hit her with your _Sectumsempra."_ Another choked, wet sob, and then a few more moments of silence, before Draco finally darted into action – Harry could've _choked him,_ some _innocent girl_ was now in danger of _dying_ because the git couldn't even _move_ – and Harry closed his eyes, hoping to hell that Draco got the poor girl to Madam Promfrey as soon as possible, and if not…

Harry choked, choked because Cruciatus wasn't exactly done yet, and it was still mind-crippling pain, choked because if that girl died…

If that girl died, it was _his fault_. He choked again, and would've promptly turned his head and been sick, had the Cruciatus curse not decided to send his body reeling into another set of excruciating fits.

Draco quickly released Harry of the curse before running over to the girl. His stomach lurched painfully at the sight and smell of all the blood, there was so much, and it wasn't stopping. "You fool!" he screamed at Harry over his shoulder. Draco's silver eyes shone with fear as they darted back and forth, inspecting the girl's body carefully. It didn't take a genius to realize that Draco, even as skilled as he was, was not going to be able to stop the bleeding on his own. Taking a deep breath he lifted the girl carefully, the blood spilling onto his clean clothes. Draco was going to have to remember to make Harry by him new clothes once this was over.

"Stop whining and get your bloody ass over here and help me! This is all your damn fault you insolent prat!" he screamed at the brunette who was still lying on the ground. The girl wasn't heavy or anything, but Draco didn't know how long his stomach was going to hold its contents, the smell of blood was just too strong.

The blonde turned and looked at the girl closely, she was fading fast but there was something off about her, other than the bloody gashes all across her body. Something about her didn't seem right and Draco couldn't quite place what it was. Shaking his head he pulled the girl closer to himself as he made his way over to Harry. Glaring he kicked the other on the leg urging him to move. "Potter, I swear, if you don't get up right now and help me I will use something a lot worse than the Cruciatus on you."

As he waited Draco noticed that other students were starting to gather upon them and notice what had happened. He growled lightly and pulled the girl away and into the school. He didn't have any more time to waste, so he would do his best to get her to the Infirmary, hoping that the dizziness he was feeling wouldn't get to him before he had a chance to help her.

But of course, Harry would've pried Malfoy's _oh-so-loving_ arms off her, rushed to her side and _ran_ to the Infirmary, if only Malfoy hadn't _lovingly_ cast the Cruciatus curse on him. He swore, lowly, and realized, as he saw McGonagall's grim face, and he brushed snow off of his robes, that he wouldn't be able to chase after the girl. For now, he had to trust Draco to get the girl to the Infirmary – because he knew, Merlin did he know, that he would _not_ get out of this crowd without explaining, at least partially, what had happened. Harry did his absolute best to ignore his sweat-slicked back, his harsh breathing, his too-wide of eyes, his still twitching bicep muscles, his slowly buckling knees.

"Mr. Potter," Her voice was shaking with rage, "What – no, come with me, this instant," And he did nothing but incline his head in acknowledgement, and follow after her. If he could've gotten away, if only he could've…

But no, one harsh lecture from McGonagall (she hadn't seen the girl, or Malfoy, so she thought he'd somehow hexed himself), one just-as-harsh hex-checking, and a somehow tender good-bye later, he'd bolted up to the Infirmary.

Inside, all of the white, pristine hospital beds were just that, except for one in the far corner. It was covered with a white sheet, presumably to protect privacy, and Harry entered, after a long, slow moment of hesitation.

Of course, out of all the words to describe Draco, Harry would not have described sentimental, or comforting, or caring – instead, it was usually whiny, bitchy, and stuck-up. But, instead, Draco Malfoy himself was sitting next to the unconscious girl, not exactly holding her hand or looking at her, but Harry could tell from his pale face that he was there for her. To say this surprised Harry was a _massive_ understatement.

Draco ran his hand through his haired and yawned before noticing that someone else had just walked up to them. Quickly shutting him mouth he looked up and titled his head to the side. His anger from the brunette's earlier statement had subsided at seeing the bloody girl, but seeing that stupid face again reminded Draco why he had gotten so mad. The blonde gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the other, "Bastard," he mumbled quietly, not having the energy to do much more.

Draco turned his head away from the other and looked down at the injured girl. At the sight of her a twinge of pain went through his stomach, he knew all too well what she had gone through. He remembered that searing pain as he felt his insides being torn and ripped, the feel of the blood dripping down his chest and all over the floor and spread like wildfire. He carefully lifted his hand and placed it over his chest, remembering the scars that marred his body. He snapped out of his stupor when he felt the now dried blood still on his clothes. He snapped his head up and looked back at Harry with a venomous look.

He cleared his throat to get the other's attention before speaking in a voice that was not to be argued with. "You….I expect you to either do my laundry or buy me new clothes. It's your fault my current ones are covered in blood. You see, unlike that scum you associate yourself with my clothes are high quality and are not cheap. Therefore I expect you to fix what you've ruined." He looked at Harry with a smug look and crossed his arms across his chest.

Harry nodded, mutely, not even really listening to the words, before just sitting in the chair. Sitting next to this innocent girl – somehow, _somehow_, it made it _real._ Harry _had_ used _Sectumsempra._ He'd shed innocent blood. He'd intended – he'd intended –

A sucking sound, a sharp intake of breath – he'd intended, for a second, to _kill_ Malfoy. No matter how much of a git he was, no matter how much of a slimy, stuck-up bastard he was, he just couldn't believe that he'd tried to _kill_ him. Thank god he wasn't evil, or else…

Or else, _Avada Kedavra_ might've come out of his mouth instead, and this girl would've been dead.

"My fault," Harry's own throat croaked out, and a hand covered his face. His eyes fluttered, then closed, and he groaned, "I might kill this girl. I've scarred her for the rest of her life," But the guilt hadn't surfaced, not fully, not yet. "Has she stopped bleeding, at least? What did Madam Promfrey say?"

"Damn right it's your fault," he bit back and rolled his eyes. Honestly. Could anyone be so dumb? He gritted his teeth and looked over at the other male, frowning at what he saw. Harry actually looked really hurt by what he had done. Draco wondered curiously about how Harry would have reacted if he had hit him instead of the girl, well, hit him again. That brought him to thinking about what Harry's reaction had been the first time he had hit Draco with _Sectumsempra_. He bit his lip and frowned deeper: he must have not had much remorse, considering Harry had tried to do the exact same thing again.

"I got her here just in time to stop the bleeding before it was fatal. The girl will forever be reminded of what you did, however." He explained. He wanted the other to suffer for what he had done. He turned his head back to the girl and shook his head. Draco would never admit it, but he felt bad for her, really bad. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair. Truthfully, he couldn't understand why he was even here, the girl wasn't anything to Draco, and it hadn't been his fault…had it?

He stifled a yawn and looked over at Harry. For some odd reason he was extremely curious about what the other was thinking.

To be honest, Harry wasn't thinking at all – just feeling, feeling too much, feeling everything at once, overwhelmed, overcome. Harry could only close his eyes, and breathe in deeply through his nose. He'd done this before, and he'd regretted it ever since. Even if Draco was his worst every-day enemy (obviously, Voldemort had the first slot, but he didn't exactly see Harry every day, and even though Snape came second, again, Draco was more predisposed to taunt and goad him openly and without remorse), the kind he could always count on to break his back when he was weak, he didn't deserve it, and Harry knew this; but he'd still used it anyways. His mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls, soaking up not just his saliva, but all of his happiness and the carefree attitude he'd had just this morning.

Was it good enough to say he was sorry, if he'd meant it at the time? Of course, it hadn't been intended for the young witch, but still, he'd meant it…and that made everything worse.

"Stop staring," Harry whispered, softly, self-deprivation shining through his low tone, "It's rude." A pause, a lapse in thinking, and Harry added, "Thanks," Spoken in the same, oddly-soft tone.

Draco snorted in annoyance before turning his head and looking down at the floor. He wasn't staring, who did Harry think he was, and why was he thanking him? Draco had to admit, he was confused. "Don't thank me you git," he replied and rolled his eyes. Really? What was with the brunette? He was acting so strange and Draco didn't know how to deal with this side of him. Tapping his foot impatiently he looked up at the white ceiling. He did feel bad for the girl but this was getting boring, not to mention awkward. He wasn't used to Harry being so….civil, and the quiet was making him uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his hair once more only to notice that he had somehow gotten blood into it as well. Lowering his hand he stared at in shock and felt his heart sink. His clothes were one thing…but his hair? "God Dammit!" he yelled and stomped his foot on the ground, completely forgetting that he was in the hospital wing.

Quickly standing up he walked up to Harry and glared down at him. "Do you see this? Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair like this?" He had to clench his fist to stop himself from punching the other. Draco couldn't see himself but he guessed that his hair must be sticking up all over the place, covered in spots of dried blood - it was horrifying.

_I'd meant to thank you for carrying her up here, but it seems that's impossible,_ Harry thought.

Harry _had_ looked up, briefly, enough to see that Draco's hair did, indeed, have some blood on it, before he looked back at the girl. "You're going to wake her up," Came the demure response. How could Draco freak out over his hair and clothes when this girl is dying right in front of him? Can't he see that? Or was Draco _really_ as shallow as everyone led him to believe? Harry had always, for some reason, given Malfoy the benefit of the doubt: that he wasn't as shallow as he led everyone to believe, that there was some _intelligence_ beneath that superficial exterior. It appeared as though Harry had been wrong.

"If it bothers you that much, go leave and get cleaned up." Harry reached out, and grabbed the young witch's hand. It was warm, but he could feel the cool touch of healing magic trying to desperately do some damage control. "It's not like you're needed here," And Harry said this with a touch of sarcasm, because truth be told, he wasn't needed here, either.

_But I need to do _something. _I don't…can't…just pretend it didn't happen. I don't work that way. Apparently, neither does Malfoy. But then again, _a small quirk of his lips, _he and I are not so different. I'm just as shallow as he is, just in different ways. He cares about his clothing and hair. I care about feeling guilty because it's the right thing to feel – not because I actually feel it._

Draco narrowed his eye and backed away from the brunette. He seriously couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He should be fighting back, not sitting there like some pathetic fool. "I planned on it Potter. Why should I even be here? I didn't hurt her, it was all you." He bit out then sneer dangerously at Harry. He rolled his eyes and quickly walked out of the hospital ward. Now that he was away from the overbearing scent of clean the blood made itself known once again. Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway and leaned against the nearest wall, feeling like he could pass out at any moment. "Have to get this blood off of me," he mumbled and shook his head in hopes of clearing it. The blonde took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall and made his way down the stairs. He tried to ignore the shocked and scared looks he was getting. Draco smirked slightly when he thought about what he must look like to them, covered in blood, paler than normal. He glared at a particularly nosy looking first-year and turned down the hallway that led to the dungeons. He felt his stomach sink with relief when he saw the door to the Slytherin common room. He walked up to the door and quietly murmured the password, the door opening promptly on his command.

The second he entered the room Pansy Parkinson shot up and ran over to Draco, her face plastered with concern and fear. "Draco! What..!" She began but was caught off when Draco stopped and whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Leave it…" he growled and made his way up to the boy's dorm. He was in no mood to deal with the nosey pug-faced female at the moment. He reached his room and quickly made his way over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched the fleeting blonde with disgust. Typical Malfoy always fleeing when things got a little tough. The brunette sighed and shifted his gaze back to the injured girl on the bed. She looked so frail and weak, to be expected but Harry still couldn't place what was so off about her. Her presence felt so foreign but so familiar at the same time. He felt like he was back at Privet drive, suffering to keep himself sane. He looked around for some hint that would let him in on the truth. Carefully standing up he made his way around he bed, until he spotted her ripped and bloody clothes lying on one of the chairs. He stared at them for a moment, trying to figure out what was different about them. "So odd, what is off about them?" he mumbled while lifting up the tattered material that used to be a shirt. He was about to give up and place the shirt back down when it hit him, this was a muggle shirt; the girl had been wearing muggle clothing. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, he supposed it wasn't too odd, there were loads of muggle-borns at Hogwarts that wore muggle clothing on their own time. Shrugging he placed the shirt on the chair lightly. He sighed and shook his head, feeling that it must just be his guilt ridden mind making him come up with these crazy conspiracies.

The emerald eyed teen walked over to a nearby window and stared down at the Hogwarts grounds. From here, there was a clear view of the courtyard where he had had his confrontation with Malfoy. A frustrated Filch was trying to clean up the blood stains that where slowly drying into the concrete. Harry silently hoped that they would clean up the blood soaked snow as well. There was red, so much red that he feared he would lose his mind if the red didn't clear up soon. Some students were still lingering in the courtyard, watching Filch clean to his dismay. There was something odd though, all the students looked slightly frightened and more than a little curious, but none of them looked sad, or concerned. Surely the young girl must have some friends who would be worried about her. But no one aside from Harry and Malfoy had come to see her, and no one in the courtyard seemed to show any concern for her. Harry frowned and chewed on his bottom lip, what was going on. He was starting to finally feel some calm, the quiet of the hospital ward was soothing, but that was all interrupted when a blood curdling scream broke through the peace.

Back in the Slytherin dorms a pale blonde was in the showers in a near panic. He hadn't realized it before but the blood was everywhere. It was in his hair, down his arms and somehow across his stomach. If anyone were to see him at that exact moment they would have described him as nothing short of bearing the look of a trapped and crazed animal. Draco half wondered to himself if this is what a werewolf felt like after a night of hunt. He grabbed the soap on the ledge beside him and rubbed it furiously over his skin. He rubbed it so hard that his skin started to take on a reddish colour. Draco slowly brought the soap away from his raw skin when it started to sting, and leaned his head back against the wall, sighing in agitation. This was all too much for him. All this blood, brought back memories, memories which he want nothing more than to forget. Flashes of blood and gore flew through his mind and he felt himself growing more and more agitated. The only thing that brought him out of his stupor was a sharp pain in his lower lip. "Ow," he hissed and brought his hand up to touch his lip. He pulled back his hand and realized that his lip was bleeding. Draco had bitten his lip so hard that it had bled. "More blood, great," he groaned and placed his hand under the stream of lukewarm water.

Draco pushed himself away from the wall and looked down at his body to see if he had managed to get all the blood off. It was then that his eye caught something on his chest, something that wasn't blood. Sharp white lines that slightly protruded from his normally pale skin stood out and seemingly glared up at Draco. The blonde had tried to forget about them but the recent events brought the pain from them back full force. Perhaps not physical pain, but the mental pain made it feel almost physical. They were scars, and not just any scars, they were the Sectumsempra scars that potter had placed on him a few months before. And now, a young girl was lying in the hospital wing with what were probably identical marks, the only difference being that Draco's had healed. At the thought of the girl having to bear the marks that he had a small pang of guilt went through his stomach. Draco glared at nothing in particular when the guilt flew through him. It went thorough so fast that he thought that he may have imagined it. Why should he feel guilty? It had all been Potter's fault. It was Potter who followed Draco outside and started the fight. It had been Potter who cast the curse. _Yes but you cast the first spell, you dodged the sectumsempra, _his mind nagged at him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed and clutched his head in his hands, pulling painfully on the blonde strands. His voice reflected off the bathroom walls as he felt himself slowly sink to his knees. Why did he have to feel like this? That girl was nothing to him, and he shouldn't feel so bad. If anything he should be mad at her for getting in the way. If she hadn't been standing there she wouldn't have gotten hurt. She was the nosey little brat that thought it was okay to watch them as they fought. At least, that's what Draco was trying to convince himself. _But you know the truth, _his mind chimed in irritatingly. Draco couldn't understand why but he felt himself growing dizzy. Why was this happening? The blood was gone, down the drain. It only remained on his clothes but those weren't anywhere near him. He whined pitifully and made an attempt to stand up, he just had to get out of the washroom and take a nap, and then he would feel better. The blonde somehow managed to make it onto his feet and turn the shower off. Draco grabbed his cast a simple drying spell and wrapped a clean cloak around himself, just as he felt his whole body grow cold. Before he knew what was going on his body began to convulse in violent shivers. When had the floor been so close? Draco whimpered softly as his vision went black and he lost consciousness.

Harry whipped his head around at the sound of the scream and saw the girl sitting up in the hospital bed, clutching her head in her hands and screaming continuously. He ran over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"What's happening? Where am I? What is this place and who are you people?" she screamed at the top of her voice before flipping her head around to stare at Harry, her blood and sweat soaked hair clinging to her pale cheeks. Harry grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to focus on him enough for him to explain the situation to her. The girl however had different plans and slapped Harry's hands away before jumping out of the bed and running towards the entrance of the hospital ward. By this time Madam Pomfrey had ran out of her quarters and was looking shocked and feared. The girl had almost escaped but a tall figure with sleek black hair had managed to grab her arm in time.

"Oh thank goodness Severus, she's far too weak to be leaving yet and she seems to be in a state of shock," Pompfrey said in a quiet voice before taking out her wand and pointing it at the girl's forehead. The small brunette stopped struggling against Snape's grip at the moment she saw the wand, her eyes grew with an immense amount of fear and oddly enough, curiosity. She opened her mouth to say something at the exact same moment Pomfrey muttered "_Somnus," _which must have been a sleep spell judging by how the girl immediately went limp against Snape. He frowned at her but carried her over to her bed anyhow. It was only then that Harry noticed that there had been someone standing behind Snape, Blaise Zabini. Only Zabini wasn't the only one there, he was carrying none other than Draco Malfoy.

Madame Pomfrey carefully checked over the other girl, making sure her wounds hadn't been reopened in all the commotion before she lifted her head and saw the two Slytherins by the door. She looked at Snape for explanation and he looked over at Draco with a stern look. "It appears that suffered some sort of….panic attack. I informed Mr. Zabini that he was fine but he insisted that be taken up here to be looked over." Madame Pomfrey sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Place him on that bed over there," she told Zabini before turning around to look at Snape.

"Judging by the matching blood on the clothes found with Malfoy and the blood on that girl's clothes there I would say these two incidents are connected? Wouldn't you say Poppy?" Snape muttered with a slight tone of boredom. "And why do I have a feeling is also connected with this?" he added before turning to frown at said brunette. Harry's eyes widened when he was acknowledged, he knew that look very well. It was Snape's "You may have done nothing but I will fins someway to blame and punish you anyways" look. Harry looked down at his feet with a sort of ironic amusement. At least this time it would be easy for Snape to place all the blame on Harry, as it had indeed been his fault. At least, the girl getting injured had been his fault; Malfoy passing out couldn't had been his fault as well." Speaking of Malfoy, Harry turned his head in time to see Pomfrey checking to Blonde git over.

"Yes well, I'll explain everything Severus," she mumbled while checking Draco over with various spells. She apparently came to a conclusion as she stood up and looked over at Blaise, who was standing nervously by Draco's bed. Harry found this quite odd, since when did Slytherins care about anyone by themselves? Zabini seemed almost, concerned for Malfoy. "He'll be fine. Severus was correct in saying he had a panic attack. Today's events," a quick glance over to the girl lying in the next bed, "must have overwhelmed him. He just needs some time to rest," she explained reassuringly to Blaise before she stepped away from the beds and walked over to Snape. "We'll talk in my office, Severus," she muttered and walked over to said office, Snape close behind. Pomfrey opened the door but not before turning to Harry and Blaise, "you two should get going," she told them in a tone that was not to be argued with before walking into the office, the door closing when Snape entered.

It was that moment that Blaise chose to rush over to Harry and slam him against the closest wall, his hand clenched dangerously close to Harry's neck while his wand pointed at the Brunette's temple. "This is your fault. You caused this," he growled quietly, but dangerously.

"Mm, Zabini, it seems you care an awful lot about Malfoy there. Well, if you could get your head out of your own or Malfoy's ass long enough you would realize that I had nothing to do with it. Yeah, the girl's injury was my fault but Malfoy's own instability was what fucked him over. I didn't hurt your little boyfriend," he replied in anger, but refused to yell.

"Shut your bloody half-blood mouth Potter. You don't know anything. I swear, when I'm through with you, not only will you be expelled, but I will make sure that the expulsion is the least of your worries." With that he let go of Harry and made to leave the hospital wing, not before punching the brunette across the jaw. Harry fell to the ground and noticed his glasses had fallen off in the process. He reached his hand out and felt around for them, he needed to find them quick so he could deal with Zabini. By the time he found them and placed them back on his face the Slytherin had already left. He jumped up and made to run out of the ward when his eyes caught a glimpse of the two pale figures lying in the beds, a new wave of guilt flashing through him. Maybe that punch had been what he deserved for hurting them. Harry felt that the punch had been lenient compared to what he truly deserved. Harry walked over to the frail girl and placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry," he muttered and stepped away from her. Emerald eyes watched her for a few more minutes before he left the hospital ward, not even sparing a glance at the blonde.

The rest of the day passed by without much incident. Word of what happened in the courtyard that morning had seemed to get around the school quickly but no one appeared to know the truth about what had really happened. Harry had spent the rest of the day curled up underneath the red and gold bed sheets of his dorm room. Ron and Hermione made a few attempts to get through to Harry but he refused to talk and they figured it best to leave him to his own devices. Harry stared blankly at the wall of the dorm room, trying not to let his thoughts run away on him. His jaw throbbed slightly and he could tell that it would probably have taken on a purplish colour by the next morning. Harry groaned and pulled his blanket over his head and begged for sleep. This was turning out to be some Christmas holiday.

The full moon shone brightly into the windows of the hospital ward. All seemed peaceful until a shocked pair of brown eyes opened. The young girl sat up quickly in her bed and looked around. It was very dark, the only light coming from the moon but she could tell that there was no one around her, no one awake at least. She turned her head and saw a blonde boy, who appeared a few years older than her laying on a bed a few down from her's. She couldn't remember how she managed to end up like this. Her class had been on a school trip when she had wandered off a bit only to come across a large castle. It was odd, she figured that something as big as the building would be easy to see but it had hidden itself so well.

Curious, she walked to the castle and found it, amazing. She had never seen anything that seemed so….magical. And now here she was, sitting in what seemed to be a hospital, her chest searing in pain. She lifted her shirt and saw deep bloody gashes down her body. She had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out in shock. It was horrifying, but she knew what she had to do. She had to get out of this place and it appeared that these horrible people were not going to let her go without a fight. It was now or never, if she was going to escape she would have to do it when they were all asleep. She winced and she placed her feet on the ground and tried her best to move quietly. Her brown eyes flashed over to what appeared to be the remains of her clothes. Frowning, she realized that she would never be able to wear them but she had to put on something. She chewed on her lip in thought before looking over to the boy in the other bed, it was then that she noticed and black and green cloak lying on the chair beside his bed.

The young girl limped over to the bed, silently praying that her footsteps would be heard. She grabbed the cloak and wrapped it tightly around herself before quickly moving back to her bed and grabbing her shoes, the only piece of her clothing left intact, aside from being covered in blood. She shoved her feet into them quickly and ran out of the hospital. She leaned against the wall, the pain from moving so much flashed through her body. Leaning against the cold stone wall she panted lightly and looked around, trying to find the exit to this hideous place. Bracing herself, the brunette moved down the corridor and down a large set of staircases. Finally she found herself standing in front of a large pair of oak doors. She sighed in relief and rushed towards them. Looking around she blinked slowly and was happy to see that no one had noticed her. Pushing her way out of the doors she ran as fast as she could through the snow and away from the castle. The cold winter air blasted against her cheeks and she found herself shivering violently, but she refused to stop running.

Reaching the top of a secluded hill she finally allowed herself to stop and sit down. The snow soaked through the cloak on froze her to the bone, but she didn't notice. She has escaped. She had gotten away from what appeared to be her own personal hell. She felt so lost and confused. What was this place, and what were those people? They were not normal, that she was certain. There was one thing she knew for sure. She was going to tell people about what happened here. She would tell them everything, these people were not going to be secret for much longer. And when she told, she would make sure that they were going to pay. They would pay for what they had done to her. One way or another. She stood up slowly and took one last look at the castle before turning her back on it and walking back to where she knew her classmates would be waiting for her.

Draco's pale grey eyes opened slowly and he frowned in confusion. Sitting up slowly her looked around at his surroundings and realized her was in the hospital ward and it was dark. All was quiet so what exactly had woken him, and why was he here? Last thing he remembered was being in the bathroom of his dorm. He groaned slightly and lowered his head into his hands. The smell of disinfectant burned his nose and reminded him of how much he hated being in here. It was then that a thought came to his mind; the girl from earlier. He lifted his head and looked over to the bed where she was lying, the bed that was now empty. Draco furrowed hi brow in confusion, surely Pomfrey hadn't let her go yet? She had been so injured, there was no reasonable explanation to where she could be. Looking around he realized that the cloak her was wearing earlier was now missing, and so were the young girl's shoes. Had she run away? _And she stole my clothes? _Glaring at the empty bed she stood up and walked over to it. He looked down at the blood stained sheets and sighed. Why should he care that some nameless girl and run away from here. It was her funeral. He lifted up one of the sheets, not noticing the sound of an office door opening.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing out of bed?" came the stern but quiet voice of the medi-witch. He let go of the sheet in his hand and glared over at her.

"I'm fine, but as it seems, you have lost a patient," he muttered back and pointed down at the bed he was standing in front of. He saw the panicked look in her eyes as she scanned over it. Frowning with concern she walked over to Draco and looked him over quickly.

"You're fine now, go back to your dorm, I shall deal with this," she said to him, her voice laced with fear. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned away from her. _Yes, I know I'm fine, I just told you that you blithering ninny. _He thought to himself and moved over to the bed that was his. He pulled his shoes on and walked out of the hospital ward without as much as a backwards glance. As he walked through the cold halls a thought flew through his mind. Why had the medi-witch seemed so…scared…about the missing patient? Surely the girl wasn't going to cause that much of a problem?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy story alerts Batman! Wow, I'm shocked that this story is getting any recognition but it's awesome! Rainbow Unicorn Cookies for everyone!**

**I want to give thanks to Goldenwolfhowl for my very first (and only lol) review! Thanks so much for the feedback, it helps with the process!  
**

**My apologies for the slow updates but my muse is not cooperative and seems to be using all her powers on a destiel RP I have going on . anywho! Thanks to anyone who is sticking with it :3!  
**

**EDIT:: I had to resubmit this chapter because it was pointed out to me that I mentioned them going to classes on Christmas oops! So I think I fixed that mistake, if I happened to miss a part where it mentions classes just ignore that XD anywho...  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Hot…everything was so hot and sticky…and the smell. What was that smell? It was familiar but not wanted in the least, on the contrary. It was bad enough to make someone want to vomit repeatedly. What was this place and why was it so dark? Oh Merlin the smell….It was probably a good thing that he hadn't eaten lunch earlier or the smell of vomit would soon be joining him in this place. What was this place? He tried to open his eyes but it felt as though someone had glued them shut with that muggle super glue. It had to be the Slytherins; they would take great joy out of gluing his eyes together. But why would they have superglue? Unless it was a curse…yeah, a curse. He was surrounded by some kind of liquid, sticky and hot and rising quickly. It just keeps rising and rising, was he going to drown? Green eyes flash open suddenly allowing him to see what he was drowning in. Blood. It looked as though he was in the Black Lake, judging by the trees far off in the distance but why was it filled with blood? There was time to contemplate that fact later, for now he had to swim before this blood cut off all his airways, but of course he couldn't move, that would be his luck wouldn't it? He felt as though someone had hit him with Petrificus Totalis, his limbs were so heavy. So this was how he was going to die? Drowning in a blood filled Black Lake? Well, that was just fantastic. Voldemort had yet to get the upper hand on him but the Boy Who Lived was about to die by drowning…he could see the Prophet headlines already. The blood slowly began to seep into his mouth and nose, and if anything was worse than the smell it had to be the taste. Iron, so much iron. He could feel his stomach churning at the same time that he felt his air ways being cut off, this was it. The edges of his vision start to go black and the last thing he remembers is hoping that he will be able to see his parents after this.

"HARRY!" a heavily panicked voice breaks through his subconscious and his eyes snap open, revealing a very dishevelled looking red head. The raven haired wizard sits up quickly, almost bashing his head into Ron's in the process. Looking around he see the familiar gold and red colours of his dorm room, he was dreaming? If he had been dreaming then why could he still smell the blood and why was the taste of iron heavy on his tongue? He swallowed down the bile that was creeping up his throat and stared around the dark room, must still be night. "Harry?" comes the voice again and he remembers that Ron had been the one to wake him from the nightmare. Turning his head he sees his best friend sitting on the end of his bed, looking more than a little terrified. "I thought you were done with that whole nightmare thing? Bloody hell….you were making this gasping, gurgling noise…I thought you were dying!" Deep frown lines are etched in the freckled brow of his friend, clearly his nightmare had succeeded in freaking out the both of them. Now wasn't that something? Wouldn't be the first time though. What scared him though was the fact that his nightmares were never just that…they always had some kind of deeper, precognitive meaning to them. But what could a Black Lake filled with blood be trying to signify? Perhaps it was just a post traumatic nightmare that most people experienced. That girl….he blood had flowed so freely out of her wounds, making puddles around her, perhaps that's what caused the images. His trauma ridden brain had just morphed it into something more.

"Sorry Ron, it was nothing, just a nightmare. You know how I get," he tried to laugh it off like it was nothing but his clothes catch his eye, he hadn't changed after yesterday's incident and there were patches of blood all over them. Images from his nightmare flashed through his mind and he could feel his stomach turning over dangerously once again. He stared down at his sweat drenched clothes with a frown, swearing that he could smell the blood wafting up from the patches on his clothes. "So much blood," he groans quietly and moved out of the bed quickly, running to the bathroom, completely ignoring the protest coming from Ron. The young wizard slams the door behind him and just manages to make it to the toilet in time to spill the contents of his stomach…a grand total of saliva and bile, lovely. Now he had the joy of having his throat burn along with everything else. Flushing the toilet, Harry stands up and makes his way over to the mirror, staring in horror at his reflection. It was no wonder Ron had been so freaked out by him, he was so pale and gaunt looking that he could rival Nearly Headless Nick. He groaned quietly and splashed some cold water onto his face, finding that it wasn't helping in the least. A shower, that's what he needed, and then maybe some food. Something to forget about the images that refused to leave his mind. A bloody body of a young girl wearing muggle clothes…and the lake running red with blood.

Ron stared up at the closed door for a moment longer, no less confused than he had been a moment ago. What was Harry talking about, 'so much blood'? Sure, he wasn't blind, he could see that there had been blood on his friend's clothes but it shouldn't have been enough to warrant such a panic attack. It's not like he hadn't been covered in blood before. Had been something to do with the girl in the courtyard that he had heard about? He hadn't been surprised when he heard that Harry and Draco had something to do with it but he would really like to get the full story from the man himself, but something told him that he wasn't going to get anything out of Harry while he was like this. Shaking his head, Ron stands up and gives the door one last look before heading over to his bed and settling underneath the covers once more. "Why am I friends with these people?" he grumbles to himself before settling down to return to his sleep, hoping it wasn't interrupted once again.

* * *

The walk back to the dungeons had not been an easy one. First he had been stopped by no less than 3 prefects, questioning why he was out of bed. Why the hell there were three prefects around the same area he will never know, useless wankers the lot of them. Then Peeves decided to use Draco as his guinea pig to test his new water bombs on, ones of which were filled with not only water but water that turned your skin purple for five hours. Then he had to try and sneak around that damn squibs cat. All in all, he was never happier than now to be able to see his bed. On the bright side, at least he hadn't run into Pansy, he was in no mood to deal with that idiot right now. Sure, she was a good snog but she was a complete ditz, he spent half the time wondering why he wasted his time with her, but hey, she put out! Not much credit could be given to his other friends either though. Crabbe and Goyle didn't have a brain between them and Blaise was a narcissistic fool. Nott was alright, he was quiet and wasn't nosey, plus easy on the eyes, yeah Draco was kind of a man slut but when you looked as good as him it would be a downright sin for him not to share. Plus, as frustrating as his friends could be at least they were pure-blood. He only associated with the proper type of people unlike a certain messy raven-haired, pompous, Gryffindor who liked to cut up innocent girls. _You hurt her too! It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taunted him, or if you hadn't moved out of the way…it should have been you that the spell hit. _"Oh shut up," he groaned into his pillow. Why did his brain hate him so much? Ever since he was young that arrogant and condescending voice made itself known. The way it spoke was so familiar yet Draco had never been able to place whose voice it was. One day he would find out and he would rid himself of that voice for good. It always made him feel so much doubt in everything he did. Every little mistake he made the voice would never let him forget it. The blonde tried to be strong but sometimes it was just so overpowering.

Draco lifted his head from the pillow when the cold air from the room started to flow over his exposed arms. He really needed to find that little twit who had stolen his clothes; no one stole Draco Malfoy's clothes and got away with it. He ungracefully rolls off of his bed making quick work of changing his clothes. It was a little weird that he had been out for who knows how many hours and yet he still felt exhausted. By the time he managed to change into his sleeping attire he could feel his eye lids getting heavy as he quickly crawled under the blankets, falling asleep no less than a minute after his head hit the overstuffed pillow.

* * *

Usually the sunrise was something that Harry enjoyed seeing but this morning it only reminded him of things to come. Yesterday he had been able to avoid everyone's questions and accusations but he knew he couldn't hide from them anymore. People would start to wonder what was going on if he avoided this any longer, but oh it was looking tempting. In his life he was forced to face mounds of controversy but at least he was able to defend himself against most accusations but how could he defend himself when he wanted to get after himself for the very same? Not to mention, he didn't know how he was going to face Malfoy without wanting to punch him in his stupid smug face, but that's what caused all this in the first place was it not? The Gryffindor makes quick work of getting washed up and dressed, managing not to wake any of his roommates. The longer he could put off confrontation the better. "Boy Who Lived? More like Boy Who Lived to Constantly Suffer…Merlin I'm melodramatic."

"You know Harry, even in the Wizarding World, talking to yourself is not normal," a soft female voice sounds behind the Gryffindor, causing him to pause with a frustrated sigh. So much for avoiding confrontation. Turning around he spots the vibrant red head of Ginny Wesley and figures that it could always be worse, it could have been Hermione trying talk out his feelings and what went wrong and that was not something he could handle at the moment. "I heard what happened yesterday. Is it true that the girl tried to step in front of Draco to save him? That seems highly unlikely, considering not even Draco's friends would do such a thing." She didn't sound accusatory, just curious and for that he was thankful.

"No one would want to save Draco Ginny, not even his parents. Don't blame them though, bloody git. She should have never gotten hurt, the curse was meant for him but he ducked and she was there." Harry can hear his voice getting lower as he speaks, finding that it was hard to even speak about it. He hadn't even been confronted by the professors yet and he was sure that it was going to come along eventually. How much could he get away with before he was kicked out of Hogwarts permanently? In fact, maybe that would be a suitable punishment for him. He ruined a little girls life all because he let his temper get away from him, and for Malfoy of all people! All this was driving him crazy but there was something deep down that was bothering him more than anything else. "Ginny, you wouldn't happen to know who that girl was do you? She didn't have any visitors in the hospital wing and she wasn't wearing any house robes, it's like she appeared out of nowhere."

Long strands of red hair flew around erratically as the younger girl shakes her head in the negative. "No, no one seems to know where she came from but from what I've heard everyone who came across her got a feeling like she shouldn't be here, but how could anyone get into the school if they were never meant to be her," he finely groomed eyebrows title down into a confused expression, clearly Harry wasn't the only one bothered by all this. However, her confusion is quickly replaced by a more excited look, "oh did you hear though? Turns out she's missing! All the profs are in quite the uproar about it. She is going to get an earful when they find her." She lets out a small giggle, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't understand why they would be so upset about one little girl though, it's all very suspicious." Ginny lets out a small hum, staring ahead of her as they continue to walk down the corridor and to the Great Hall for breakfast. At the thought of breakfast Harry's stomach makes a loud growling sound that rivals Fluffy the three-headed dog, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything in hours. His hunger doesn't stifle his embarrassment at the noise though when he sees Ginny look at him through the corner of her eye which are clearly filled with amusement. "Somebody's hungry," she mumbles teasingly and winks over at her friend.

Harry huffs out in embarrassment but tries to shrug off the comment in favor of focusing on the more pressing issue at hand, "she's missing?" Since when did people escape from the hospital wing and since when were all the profs in the school unable to find said missing person? Not to mention, Harry had seen how injured she was and he didn't think she could get very far before the injuries stopped her up. The again, people could do crazy things when hyped up on adrenaline. "Why would someone who goes to Hogwarts be so intent on escaping?" The raven haired Gryffindor stops in his tracks, a shocked expression in his face as he realizes something important. The girl didn't go to Hogwarts. That's why she had been so panicked to wake up here. That's why she had looked so amazed when he first saw her. That's why she felt she needed to escape. Oh…this was not good.

It takes Ginny a few moments before she realizes that Harry is no longer beside her. "Harry? What are you…Harry?" she questions, her voice filled with worry once she sees the expression on his face. Something had definitely spooked him and in a castle filled with ghosts, that was really saying something. "Are you alright?" she calls out which seems to snap him out of his stupor. Harry blinks a few times before nodding and running to catch up to Ginny. She wanted to question him but knew that when he didn't want to talk about something chances were she wasn't going to get anything out of him. "What I'm really wondering though is...no offense but..after seeing what that spell does, why would you think to use it again? We hid that book for a reason Harry. No one was supposed to be hurt by that again." When she doesn't hear anything from Harry's direction she turns to see him looking at him with a furious expression, causing her to flinch slightly in fear. Perhaps she went too far with the questions, now she was going to have to deal with a furious Harry. Furious Harry was NOT fun.

"That has nothing to do with you. You don't know anything." He whispers out and Ginny feels more frightened by the quiet tone than she would if he was yelling at her. Before she can tell what's happening she finds herself pressed into the wall behind her, the breath knocked out of her. "It is none of your business." With that said Harry turns around and quickly stalks off down the steps and out the front door. It takes Ginny a few moments before she can move again, still frightened by the anger she saw in Harry's emerald eyes. She didn't think he had ever seen her that mad.

"You shouldn't lean against the walls like that, Gnargles like to take residence on those who do," a dreamy voice travels over Ginny's ears, pulling her out of her Harry induced fear. "You look like you've seen a Zooglsplot. I think you need some pudding. Let's go get some pudding." With that Ginny feels her arm grabbed by Luna as she drags her down to the Great Hall. Well, if anyone could calm her down it would be Luna's crazy rambling. She just hoped that Harry would calm down too.

* * *

Draco had found himself unable to face breakfast, his stomach protested greatly to this but his guilt wouldn't give him the satisfaction of food. He hated it, hated more than anything that he was feeling guilty about this. It wasn't his fault! Yes it was. The blonde groans and sinks down on the bridge into the snow, fists clenched in his hair "Damn it," he gasps out with wide eyes that are not focused on anything. In fact, he's so consumed in his trace that he doesn't immediately notice the person who has walked up a little ways away from him. In his defence though, the other person doesn't seem to notice him either, which is odd considering how quiet everything was right now. Draco is starting to find that it's too quiet. Usually you could hear the hooting of owls or the shuffling of the whomping willow but now…not even the wind was making a sound and it was unnerving the Slytherin greatly, so when he hears the shuffling of feet in the snow it causes his heart to jump so much he's afraid it might leviosa right out of his chest. A small puff of air releases from the blonde which he will never admit was due to fear. He carefully turns his head to see the bane of his existence. Potter is standing a few meters from him looking as though someone had stolen Christmas from him. "What Potter? Come to find more innocent girls to prey upon?"

An annoyingly pretentious voice sounds to his left and he thinks life couldn't get any worse. He already snapped at Ginny for an innocent question, all because the question was something he had been screaming at himself for the past day. Now here was Draco Malfoy, the cause of all this, bothering him when Harry just wanted a moment of piece to reflect on things before he had to go to class. Harry really thought he had gotten a hold on his anger but when he finds himself sitting on Malfoy, holding him down into the snow and glaring down at him he sees that that was just a pipe dream. "Maybe I am. Why? Are you offering you slimy piece of scum?" when Malfoy manages to pull his wand out of his pocket Harry immediately knocks it out of his hand sending it and unfortunately his own wand down to the other side of the bridge, but perhaps it was a good thing. They couldn't curse each other if they didn't have their wands. Draco's steely gray eyes glare up as his as their owner tries to squirm out of Harry's grip, but the Gryffindor had too tight of a grip on him. Harry does the first thing that comes to his mind and punches the pale blonde right across the face, ironically giving him a mark that matches the one Blaise gave to him earlier. He knows that starting yet another conflict with the blonde was probably the worst thing he could do but the rage seemed to have taken over his body. The brunette lifts his fist to wind up for another punch when he sees Malfoy's eyes widen in genuine fear and a bit of confusion. Harry felt smug that he was finally enticing some fear into the stupid git but it only lasts a moment until he notices that the grey eyes were not focused on him but something right behind him. He only has a moment to take note of the shadow that's looming over them before a sharp pain goes through his head and his vision goes black. Right before he loses all consciousness he hear Malfoy's voice filled with fear and anger "Keep your hands off of me you filthy Mu-" and then it all fades into nothing.


End file.
